Family secrets
by ClanNamikaze
Summary: Naruto grows up with Kushina alive and well. Over the years however, Kushina starts to love her son more than a mother should. Naruto doesn't notices for a while but soon finds out! NarutoxKushina. NarutoxYoung Anko. Rated M for lemons, violence, and language!
1. Chapter 1

I just couldn't help but get this out here! I'm getting ahead of myself when coming up with this stuff but i cant help it! This is going to be a NarutoxKushina,

NarutoxYoung Anko story. Anko is going to be the same age as all the other genin but still has been trained but Orochimaru. Im not going to tell you all the good juicy parts yet lol!

This story was inspired by a story I read a few months back but i cant remember the name of it for some reason...*Sigh*

Anyway, I hope you guys like this story and if you dont like incest, then get the fuck out please and thank you!

Leave a review and your thoughts on this PLEASE! I like making you guys happy (no homo) with what I write and as such, i want to make my writing skills more...how should I say...oh! More enjoyable!

One last thing before we get started here! Betrayal WILL have a sequel! Yeah, im making Betrayal a two part series!

Now... its time for some Naruto awesomeness for ya!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**"Jutsu name!"**

**Chapter 1! Family first...right?**

"Naruto Namikaze!?"

"I dont think Naruto-kun is here today Iruka-Sensei!"

"Again? Anko do you have something to do with him not being here again!?"

"Why are you even asking me? I dont know where he is."

"Well you're with him almost everyday...and you are the only one here that can go to his home without leaving, covered in blood and bruises."

Today was the Genin graduation test. Everyone was present in the room but one person. This person was the class hunk. Almost every girl wanted to marry him or date him. His name was Naruto Namikaze, Son of the Yondaime Hokage and The red death! At the time of his birth, Konohagakure was under attack by the Kyuubi no kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox. Minato Namikaze was able to defeat the fox with the ultimate sacrifice. When he passed on, Kushina was heart broken when she was told that Minato died but also relieved when she was able to hold Naruto in her arms again. On that night, she swore she would never let anything or anyone hurt her or her son ever again as long as she had a breath in her body.

Over the years, Naruto was trained to the limits. Having already reach jonin level skill in all areas of the Shinobi arts and almost Kage level sealing, He was a huge force to reckon with. At the age of 15, Naruto had the body of what most women would call kami like. Kushina herself was having a hard time keeping herself under control from not jumping him whenever he walked on by her.

Naruto, Who was none the wiser, was constantly being taught by Kurama. The two had grown close over the time of their training with Kushina. Besides Anko Mitarashi, Kurama was his best friend and greatest ally.

"Alright Mom, Im heading out! Im late again..." Naruto said as he opened the door. Naruto ducked under a thrown fork and looked up to see Kushina with a frown on her face and her hands on her shapely hips.

"Where is my good-bye hug and kiss young man?" She asked. Naruto sighed and walked over to her. Kushina wrapped him in her arms and let out a sigh of content. She kissed him on the forehead and pushed him towards the door way.

"Have a good day! And make sure not to show everyone how strong you really are got it dattebane!?" Naruto nodded and rocketed to the academy at high speeds.

**The Academy **

"For the last time Iruka-Sensei! I dont know where Naruto-Kun is!" Anko shouted.** (AN: Anko looks like the young version of herself when she was with Orochimaru. Picture is in my images...)**

"I'm right here Anko. There's no need to yell in here..." Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the door of the class room.

"Naruto! There you are! Where have you been!?" Asked Iruka.

"I woke up late again, my bad." Iruka shook his head and pointed to the seat next to Anko.

"Just take your seat Naruto." As Naruto made his way to his seat, he felt someone drilling holes into the back of his head. He turned to see the number one brooder in the village. Sasuke Uchiha was thought to be the strongest in the academy but that was thrown out the window when Naruto showed up.

"Is something wrong Sasgay?" Naruto teased. Sasuke only grunted and looked back forward toward Iruka. Naruto smirked and sat next to Anko in the back.

"Hey, what took you so long to get here Naruto?" Whispered Anko.

"I over slept is all. I almost forgot about today being the exam day." Naruto whispered back.

**Time Skip 2 hours**

"Naruto! Naruto Namikaze!" Everyone was turned around and was greeted by the sight of Naruto with his head down, snoring up a storm.

"Psst Naruto-kun! Wake up!" Anko whispered while nudging his arm. Naruto groaned and shifted his head a little.

"Go away Anko-Chan, we can talk later..." Anko sighed while Iruka grabbed a board eraser and launched at Naruto with all his might. Naruto raised a hand and caught it, shocking everyone in the room. Naruto raised his head and sighed.

"Alright alright, im up no need to throw stuff at me Iruka-Sensei." Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright now that Naruto is up again, now we can start the last part of the exams! Everyone head outside and get ready for it!" Everyone cheered and ran out the room. Naruto slowly stood up and began to walk with Anko right with him.

"So about this test..."

"If we have to face each other Anko-Chan, ill take a dive for you." Naruto said while giving her his heart melting smirk. Anko sighed of both relief and affection.

**Outside the Academy**

"AHHHHH HELL ME!"

THOOOOM!

Everyone was cheering Sasuke on for beating his sparring partner in the match. During the fight, he simply stood back and relaxed as his opponent ran at him with a raised fist. Next thing that kid knew, he was thrown out of the circle and into a tree.

"Hm not bad for a weakling..." Naruto mused. Anko snorted and hugged Naruto.

"Why cant your mom train me again? All Orochimaru-Sensei taught me was a few Snake jutsu before he left the village..." Anko said. Naruto sighed and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her.

"She said only someone who has Uzumaki or Namikaze blood can learn it. Outsiders are not allowed to learn any of the family jutsu." He replied. Anko pouted but smiled again.

"Well I guess I have to become your wife to learn them huh?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows at him. Naruto looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah that would be the only way you could but Im not getting married anytime soon." Anko went to say something but stopped when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head to see Ino Yamanaka staring dead at her with narrowed eyes. Ino made a 'you're dead meat' motion with her index finger across her neck. Anko raised a eyebrow at her.

Ino pointed at Naruto and back at her. She made her point clear by making a **X** with her arms. Anko brushed her off and looked back at Naruto again.

"Can I have Naruto and Ino come forward please!?"

Naruto groaned while Ino blushed. As the two made their way to the ring, Ino never took her eyes off of him. "Ill try to take it easy on you Ino-san..."

"Awww thats so sweet of you Naruto-kun, Im touched you care about me!" Anko snorted and crossed her arms. _'The only woman he cares about is me!'_

"Are you two ready!?"

Both nodded and got into a stance.

"FIGHT!"

**3 hours later...**

"Naruto! What is this I hear about you pulling down a girls dress!?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he slowly made his way toward his room. "I um, well Im not big on hitting women, so I thought of another way to beat her..." Kushina face palmed herself and looked at Naruto.

"Well im glad that you dont like hitting women Naruto-kun, but someday you are going to have to hit one. What are you going to do when a group of Kunoichi come at you?"

"I can just pulled down their skirts..."

"NARUTO!"

"Im kidding! Dang...well I can just run away from them."

"what if you can get rid of them by running away?"

"Then...Fine ill kill them!" Kushina smirked with pride.

"Damn right you will! No son of mine is going to be some wimp!" Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"You are aware that im stronger than most Jonin in the village right?" Naruto asked. Kushina snorted and bopped him on the head gently.

"And how do you think you got that strong huh? I think someone deserves a reward!" She said while throwing a fist up in the air. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the door.

"Maybe later? I need to help Anko-Chan with her training." He said. Kushina poked her head up to the highest point possible.

"You two seem to be together a lot! Something going on between you two?" She asked.

"Nooo mom, we're just best friends." Naruto said with an annoyed look. Kushina giggled and made a 'get going' motion with her hands.

"Sure you are Naruto-kun"

**Time skip 4 years**

"I think we need to head out this way. He could be anywhere..."

"Just follow my lead. I know where he is!"

"Bullshit you do! Im the one with the Sharingan!"

"That looks more like a bad case of pink eye if you ask me..."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Would you shut up Sasuke!? How can we find him if we cant even be quite?"

Over the 4 years, Naruto grew even more in strength and speed. He found out he has his mothers Chakra chains ability when he, Anko, and Sasuke were sent to Wave. After Naruto showed his true strength at the battle with Zabuza, Sasuke was always pestering him about showing him his jutsu. As of right now, Team 7 is doing a training exercise in tracking.

"I have an idea...stand back." Naruto said. The two jumped back and let Naruto perform his magic. Naruto clenched his fists as two blood red Chains came into existence. He dropped them both on the ground.

"Thats all?" Sasuke asked with a sweat drop above his head. Naruto smirked as the chains started to shake violently before digging into the ground.

"These arent my normal chains. They can track where someone has been by following their Chakra trail they leave behind." Naruto informed them. Anko had hearts in her eyes while Sasuke only grunted while a scream was heard somewhere in the woods.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**With Kakashi**

"So how do you like my new chains Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Kakashi only chuckled weakly as the chains tightened around him.

"Its amazing, now let me go please! I just want to go home and read..."

"You're such a pervert Sensei but I guess thats why I like ya!" Anko said while giving him and pat on the head.

"Thank you Anko...Naruto, the chains?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Naruto said while releasing the chains. Kakashi let out a deep breath and eye smiled at the three of them.

"My little Genin...look at you all grown up! It makes me so proud to know you were my students!" He said.

Naruto laughed while Anko wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smirked and started walking away.

"Hey Sasuke! Where ya going!?" Anko asked.

"Im heading home for some more training!" He replied. The two turned around to see that Kakashi left some time ago.

"Well...race you to my place for some dango!?" Anko said.

"You're on dango face!"

**Chapter end!**

Man i am suuuuuper sorry about not putting out any chapters this month. I've been on vaction with family and never really had any time to do anything lol.

Anyway im back and writing again so yaaaaaaah! The next chapter for Betrayal is coming soon so stay tuned!

Till next time guys!

Chaos out!


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo everyone! Man ive got to say that some of you people are violent! lol i got one PM from someone saying that if i put The life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze up for adoption, id get a Chidori to my Ouch pouch...took me a while to figure out what a ouch pouch was until I looked at the words my pouch again...

Anyway this is the 2nd chapter of Family secrets if you didnt know!

Here are the ages in the story...

Naruto-19

Anko-19 (but looks like the same from the Canon Naruto)

Kushina-31

Rest of the Genin (Now Jonin and Chunin) - 19 also

There, now there is now way for anyone to be confused about the ages in the story!

I hope you guys keep on reading my work and enjoy reading it!

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Demon Speech"**

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

**"Jutsu Name"**

**Chapter 2! Fate appears and saving two familiar faces!**

"Naruto-kun, dont you like any other color than black" Kushina asked. Naruto shook his head and pulled on a black shirt with long sleeves.

"Not really, no. any other color can get you seen in a battle." He replied. Kushina rubbed her temples at her sons stubbornness

"True that may be, but someone is bound to call you Emo."

"Oiii! Im not Sasuke. My wrists are clean." Naruto said as he strapped on his kunai pouch over his right thigh.

"Thats so wrong Naruto-kun!" Kushina said while giggling a bit. Naruto smiled at seeing his mother giggle. Its been a long time since he has seen her happy before. Sure she smiles but sometimes it just seems forced to keep up appearances to others around her.

"You should smile more mom. It makes you look even more pretty!" Naruto said as he walked up to her. She nodded before kissing him on the forehead.

"Maybe...Maybe not."

"Maybe?! Do you know how many people ive had to fight to keep men AND some women from kicking in our door to take you out on a date? Thats smile of yours makes most people go nuts!" He said as he walked past her.

Kushina blushed and giggled as she followed Naruto down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Alright I guess you're right..."

"You're damn right I am!" He joked as he pulled out some raw meat.

"Do you really have to eat that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to for Kurama. He hasn't had any raw meet in about 50 or so years." Naruto replied.

**"Hurry and eat it! We share the same taste buds so if I like it, you will like it!"**

_'I know i know im eating it! calm down dude!'_

Naruto started to eat the raw meat, much to his mothers disliking.

"Oh, i think im going to be sick..."

"Mom, you've killed people in more gruesome ways than this!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ill get it!" Naruto said as he made his way to the door. He opened it to find Kakashi with a eye smile reading his...gentleman's book.

"Hey Kakashi, what ya need?" He asked. Kakashi only giggled before turning the page. Naruto growled before looking at his raw steak. He looked at kakashi and back at his steak.

_'Should I Kurama?'_

**"Go for it! I wanna see the look on his face!"**

Naruto smirked before slapping Kakashi in the face with the steak. The smack was so loud, even Tsunade heard the sound in her office. Kakashi yelled in pain before squealing like a school girl.

"My book no!" He said as he looked at his book sinking into a small mud puddle. Naruto and Kushina were laughing their heads off at his actions, while holding on to each other.

"When you knock on someones door, I think you should be paying attention to them." Kushina said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Naruto nodded in agreement as he picked up Kakashis book from the mud.

"It still could be cleaned...Just add some water and let it air dry."

Kakashi Snatched the book from him and stuffed it into his pocket. "Anyway, Im here to take all the members of team 7 to the Hokage tower to report for a mission we were just assigned to." He said.

"Why did you have to come?" Naruto asked with wonder.

"Sasuke wouldn't do it and Anko didn't want a repeat of last time when she was here..."

**Flashback!**

"Anko are you sure we're allowed to do this? I mean what if we're seen doing this?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded before getting down on her knees.

"Yup! Besides, its not like you dont want this to happen." She said as she started to undo his pants.

"I guess...but how do you even know how to do this stuff?"

"Read a few pornos from Jiraiya-Sama that he gave you." She replied with a smirk.

"...You were snooping through my room?!"

"I was looking for a few shuriken I could borrow from you!"

Anko silenced Naruto from talking when she pulled down his pants, setting free his Manhood.

"Damn...This is going to be amazing!" She said while licking her lips. Naruto chuckled nervously before groaning as Anko took him down her throat.

Unknown to them, Kushina was walking throughout the house trying to find Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!? Where are you? Im back from the store." She yelled. As she walked down the hallway, she heard something in Naruto's bedroom. She peeked inside to see Anko giving Naruto a blowjob. Kushina started to feel two things. Anger and Lust. Shaking her head she kicked the door open with her hair floating in the air behind her.

Naruto and Anko both looked up and went wide eyed.

"K-Kyuubi!?" Anko said.

"Worse! Run!" Naruto said as he tried to pull up his pants. Anko was out the window in seconds, but Naruto was already pinned to the wall by Kushina.

"So this is what you two do when i'm not around huh?" She asked with heated eyes. Naruto shook his head rapidly.

"N-no this was the 1st time i've ever done something like that! I swear!" He said. Kushina was about to say something before looking down to see Naruto's throbbing erection.

"Well I can see why she like you so much! Look at the size of this thing! Its like what? 8 or 9 inches?" Naruto blushed and pulled up his pants, trying to hide his erection from her.

"S-Stop looking at it! Jeeze!" He said. Kushina giggled before letting go of him.

"Im letting this slide this time, but if i ever catch you two doing something like that ever again, im going to do something that you both will never forget!" Kushina said as she made her way to the door.

_'Ill make sure you can never walk again after i'm done riding you like crazy!'_ Kushina thought.

**Flashback end!**

"Oh yeah..." Naruto said while glancing at his mother, who was whistling like she did nothing wrong at all.

"Why do you have a raw steak in your hand Naruto? That shit hurt!" Kakashi said as he rubbed his cheek. Naruto pecked Kushina on the cheek and shut the door behind the him.

"Ill tell you along the way. We have a assignment remember? And knowing Baa-Chan, she'll have my ass for your lateness." He said as they started hopping through the village.

"So about the steak..."

"Hm? Oh yeah, well Kurama likes raw meat so I eat it for him." Naruto explained.

"But doesn't it taste awful?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. He says its because we both share my taste buds so whatever I eat, he tastes it, vice versa for me also."

Kakashi was a little green from seeing Naruto take a huge bite out of the steak. "So whats this mission about?"

"Well im not going on any mission. Its just you three." Kakashi said. Naruto raised a eyebrow at this.

"You three are going to have to take charge over a group of chunin that are pinned down near Takigakure. Those rouge ninja are stronger than what we thought." Kakashi explained.

"But why three? I could get them out by myself." Naruto said as they both landed on a power line.

"Not really...everyone thats a Shinobi in this village knows that you are more of aaahhh..."

"The board sweeper..." Naruto dead paned

"In a way yeah, also who called you that?"

"Asuma. We were playing Soji while talking about old missions and stuff. He knew about my last solo mission where I almost blew up half that town." Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled at the memory. "I remember that! Tsunade was about this close to smothering you in her boobs...lucky." Naruto slowly looked at him with a death glare.

"Watch what you say. She's like a Aunt to me!" He said. Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

"I know I know, I just say that to piss you off."

They both hopped down from the power line and walked up to the giant red door.

"When you're done with this mission, we need to hang out together! Guy keeps trying to make me do some of his crazy challenges." Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

"Sure thing! See ya around!" Naruto said before walking into the building.

**Mission room**

"Alright Baa-chan, im here so whats the mission?" Tsunade turned in her chair and smiled at who she saw.

"Nice to see that you could make here. Just follow Sasuke and Anko, im sure they will fill you in on the mission when you get there." Tsunade said as she leaned back into her chair.

Naruto nodded and looked over to see Anko smiling at him with Sasuke leaning against the wall with a small smirk. "What are you too so happy about?" He asked. Sasuke chuckled and looked to Anko.

"Tsunade-Sama put Anko in charge of the mission this time..." He said. Naruto sweat dropped and looked over to Anko who had a cat face.

"Yup! So that means you have to do everything I say, and I mean EVERYTHING!" She said as she glomped him. Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Well im ready to head out." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked before moving Anko out of the way.

"Still think you might catch up to my speed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Im faster this time for sure! 1st one too the gates is named the fastest in the village! 2nd person is 2nd fastest!" Sasuke said as he spread his feet apart.

"I thought Jiraiya was 2nd fastest and you were 3rd?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thats only when he runs away from a angry mob of women." Tsunade butted in.

"Oh yeah...well Anko you know the rules so wait at the gates for us ok?" Naruto asked. Anko nodded and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Will you two just go already?!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist into the desk. In seconds both Naruto and Sasuke were down the steps and out the door.

"You're not going to beat me this time dobe!" Naruto smirked before grimming.

"uhhh Sasuke..."

"What!?"

"Lets call this race a draw...im using the Hirashin!"

**Snap!**

"W-What!?" Sasuke turned as saw a sight that made him cry a bit. Both Guy and Lee were talking in the middle of the road.

_'Fucking Naruto...he could have brought me with him!'_

"Guy-sensei! Is that not Sasuke!? We cant let him out shine our flames of youth!"

"YOSH! LEE YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! LET US JOIN HIM ON HIS MAD DASH OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Guy yelled.

**With Naruto**

"You left him with the walking cucumbers? Thats mean Naruto-kun." Anko said as she leaned on him. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, im just glad that I left a Hirashin on you. Im not in the mood to hear them scream about youth and flames or whatever else they scream about." He said. Anko giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Naruto asked as he pulled away. Anko smirked and started to brush her impressive bust on him arm.

"I like you silly! Like boyfriend girlfriend kind of like. thats why I was going so suck that big dick of yours." Anko said with her tongue sticking out at him.

Naruto blushed before looking up to see Sasuke running like kurama was chasing him like a little bunny rabbit.

"GO GO GO! OUT OF THE VILLAGE!" He yelled. Naruto and Anko laughed before leaping into the trees.

**On the border of Takigakure**

"How many are there Anko?" Naruto asked. Anko jumped right next to him on a tree branch.

"about 20 or less, the chunin are locked up in that mud wall over there near the hill." She said as her snake summon slithered up back into her coat. Naruto looked to Sasuke who had his Sharingan active.

"See anything we should know about?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No...they all seem relaxed for some reason though but I dont know why." He said. Naruto looked back at the camp of rouge ninja. Some were sleeping and some were using pickaxes to pick away at the mud wall.

"heh, seems that our Chunnin made them low on Chakra otherwise they would be using jutsu to get through the wall there.." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Even better. so how do you guys wanna go about this?" Naruto said while winking. Sasuke groaned while Anko silently clapped her hands together.

"I say let him do it Sasuke, otherwise he might let loose on us during training." She said. Sasuke went to say something but sighed and gave Naruto the go sign.

"Have fun dobe..." Naruto smirked and shot off the tree with great force.

Down in the camp everyone was none the wiser until they hear someone yell.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!"

**BOOM!**

Everyone turned to see Naruto crouched down on top of a dude with a kunai in his neck. "Who's next?" He asked as he stood up.

"You got a death wish!?"

"Wait he's a Konoha ninja like the Chunin here!" Naruto popped his neck and nodded.

"yeah so if you just walk away now Ill let you live."

The group started laughing before one of them charged at him with a sword raised above his head. Naruto sighed before dodging the slash and kicking the blade out of the mans hand. he grabbed the man by the shoulder and with a powerful tug, he popped the mans arm out of place. While the man was crying in pain, Naruto looked at the group and chuckled.

"So not all of you are ninja huh? i guess ill just keep killing you all until I find out!" He said before he got on all fours. He started running at one guy before jumping in the air and rolling up in a ball. He bounced off of one guy and landed a kicking into the throat of another. He landed in time to dodge a man with a axe swinging at him.

Naruto swept him off his feet and slammed his heel into his stomach. He hopped on a rock and growled which freaked some of the less brave men stop in their tracks.

"What are you!?" One guy asked. Naruto smirked and flexed his fingers.

"You dont need to know..."

Up in the trees Anko had stars in her eyes while Sasuke was somewhat surprised. "Whats up with the Taijutsu? My Sharingan cant copy any of it at all, not even the stance!"

Anko chuckled before looking back at Naruto. "I dont know either, but he looks and kinda acts like a cute little fox! I wanna glomp him!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto as he took down another guy, leaving one left standing.

_'Whats with those two and foxes?' _

As Naruto was clearing off the dust from his clothes, a man in a hooded robe started clapping. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "I take it that you like my fighting?" He asked. The hooded man stopped clapping and nodded.

"Im not here to fight you yet Naruto Namikaze, I only wish to see if you are the child that has been foretold in their legends." Naruto stood up straight and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" He asked. The man turned and lifted his hand to open a black portal.

"You will find out in due time Naruto, just keep fighting and get stronger if you wish to save yourself and your loved ones...as for my name, you can call me Fate. For I cannot change what is to come but only you can..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "For someone who acts all high and mighty, im guessing you put all this up just so you could speak to me?" The man stopped and chuckled before walking into the portal.

"Like I said, this is fate its not in my control at all." He replied before being engulfed by the portal. Naruto narrowed his eyes just as Sasuke and Anko showed up next to him.

"What are you doing just standing there Naruto!? He's getting away!" Sasuke said.

"He wasn't with them, he was uhhh a monk that was forced to come with them because he saw what they did before they got here." Naruto lied. Anko believed him in a instant while Sasuke was still sceptical of the story.

"And what did he see them do?" He asked.

"I dont know, he wouldnt tell me. He only wanted to say thank you before walking into that portal of his." Naruto replied.

All conversation came to a screeching halt, when they heard someone inside the mud wall. The three jonin walked a little closer before a crack formed on the wall.

Hearing who was in the wall, Naruto sweat dropped before making 2 shadow clones. "I should have known we would be saving these three again..." He sighed. Naruto then stood next to Anko and let out a deep breath.

"You two know what to do..." He said to the clones. They nodded before running to the wall with two rasengans. The two poofed out of existence as two forms flew out of the debris and dust.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Anko groaned while Sasuke smirked. Naruto was on the floor being smothered by one Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. "I knew you would save us!" Ino said. Hinata pushed Ino out of the way and tried to kiss him but was stopped by Anko who had a furious look on her face.

"He's mine..." She growled.

Hinata looked at Anko like she had a third head. "Im pretty sure he likes me snake charmer!" Anko almost popped a vein but stopped when Sasuke clapped his hands together.

"Will you cut it out already? We need head back to the Village and report in!" He said. Hinata looked at him and shook her head.

"Not yet, we still have to complete our mission to protect this one village from some kind of Bandit lord or something like that." She said. The three Jonin groaned in annoyance.

"Well now that we know, congrats! You now have to listen to Commander Mitarashi here..." Sasuke said as he motioned to Anko. The two Chunin cowered in fear when they saw Anko smirk.

"Thats right ladies...Tsunade-Sama made me head lead this time! Listen up! Naruto is off limits to you this entire mission. got it?!" She asked. The two nodded before Naruto hopped up in a tree and leaned back.

"Its getting late, we should just set up camp and rest as is." He said. Sasuke said nothing as he jumped into a tree near him and closed his eyes. Anko sighed before looking at the two Chunin.

"I guess we keep watch."

**In Naruto's mindscape**

"Hey Kurama! You up in here big guy!?" Naruto yelled as he walked past a tree. He looked over to see Kurama laughing with someone he didnt think he would see ever again until he was dead.

"D-Dad!?"

Kurama and the figure both turned to see Naruto with his mouth open. **"Hey Kit, glad you're here! Me and your old man were just catching up." **

Naruto looked over to see Minato smiling at him. "My word you've grown son!" He said.

Thud!

"Did he just faint...in his own mindscape?" Minato asked. Kurama nodded.

"I dont know how he does it but yeah he did..."

**Chapter end!**

Sorry this took so long to finish but hey its out! Anyway till next time

Namikaze...out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Welcome to the next chapter of Family secrets! I got a lot of people saying that im a sick fuck for making Kushina give birth to Naruto at 12...

My math is...well...below the average for most people my age lol plus I was in a hurry to get the last chapter out but anyway, Kushina IS 41! Not 31! I was going to type she looks 31 thanks to her inhuman aging bloodline of the Uzumaki clan but somehow I forgot to type that...'face palm'

Before this story starts however, im going to let you all know a little something! This story is going to have A LOT! **A LOT OF LEMONS! **My other stories have a few here and there but not that many, and so Im going to make this have tons of em! You might as call tell Jiraiya that his Icha Icha is going out of business soon!

Now without further ado! Family Secrets...

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 3 - A Kages child shows his power!**

After promptly fainting in his own mindscape, Naruto soon woke up to see Minato Namikaze, The Yondiame Hokage, and better known to him as his late father. Sitting up Naruto looked at his father with a smile.

"Dad...w-what are you doing here? The dead stay dead you know?" He said with a goofy grin. Minato chuckled and slapped Naruto on the back.

"True that may be, but lets get to the point of why Im here." He said while sitting on the ground. Before speaking, he smiled with a tear in his eye. Seeing this Naruto raised a eye brow.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Minato shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing...just thinking about how you have my eyes and hair...and your mothers annoying but cute verbal tick."

**With Kushina**

"What do you mean this costs $12? It was just $4 yesterday ya know!?" Before the man could say something, Kushina sneezed and flew across the road into someone elses stall.

_'Someone must be talking shit about my verbal tick...'_

"Miss are you alright!?" The man shouted.

"IM FINE DATTE'BANE! NOW LOWER THE PRICE OR DIE!

**Back with Naruto**

"You know mom has a 6th sense when it comes to people talking about her tick right?" Minato smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah I do! I was the one who bothered her all the time about it!." Naruto said with a smile. Minato smirked but narrowed his eyes a little when he remembered what he was there for in the first place.

"Naruto...Im here to warn you of an up coming battle that has the potential to end all life as we know it." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Like? What type of battle are we talking about here? Kurama and his siblings going on a rampage or some other earthly force?" Naruto said with a little excitement.

"Something like that...have you heard of the Juubi before?" Minato asked. Almost immediately, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So thats whats up...I thought they were a rumor but seeing how you are here telling me, it must be real."

"So you know what I was here to talk about then?" Naruto nodded before standing up. He looked at his hand and made a tight fist.

"Im pretty strong now, almost as strong as mom but now that they're coming for me and Kurama, We have a lot of training to do huh old buddy?"

Kurama nodded and smirked. _"Damn right kid! Im not letting them bring back Juubi-teme! I already have a few training exercises in mind for you, along with some new Jutsu!"_ Naruto gave a fox-like grin and looked at his father, who had a_ 'proud father'_ smile on his face.

"Well seems like I came here for nothing then! Im going to head back into the seal. When you need me, just tap on it once but when you do, my time here is decreased every time before I am sent back to the Shinigami's big fat belly..." He said with a sweat mark.

"How much time do you have?"

"Only a day left..." Naruto nodded and gave him a hug.

"Ill make ya proud dad! Ill save the world...or something like that heheh!" Minato ruffled his hair and smiled a warm smile.

"Naruto you have already made me the proudest father in history. Just keep doing whats right." As he was saying this, Minato started to fade back into the seal.

"Oh before I go, take care of your mom. After my death Im sure she's lonley without me there to comfort her." Naruto raised his fist and pointed it at Minato.

"I promise dad. A promise of a life time!"

Minato let a tear flow through his eye as he smiled.

"Thats my boy..."

**Outside the mindscape.**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds outside his window. Rubbing his forehead, he looked over to his calendar to see that he's been in his mindscape for a full day.

'Shit...that long huh? I better check on mom to see if she's ok.' He thought. He stood up from his bed and walked into the hallway. As he walked, he could hear the faint sounds of moaning. Thinking that somethings wrong with her or that she's hurt, he picked up his pace and looked through the crack in the door. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Laying on her back, was his mother playing with herself and moaning like a Inuzuka in heat. "Yeeees! Oh god thats so good!" She shouted while shoving two fingers in her. Naruto could only watch in awe and slight arousal.

_'What the fuck am I doing!? I should just turn my head and leave! Shes my mother for gods sake!' _

As he was stepping to the right, Naruto didn't see the small table with a pot on it. Right when he bumped into it, he hissed. Almost with in millisecond, Kushina flung open the door.

"M-mom! Wait I can explain!" Naruto said. Kushina grabbed him by both of his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"I knew you were watching me the whole time..."

"W-W-Why did you keep g-going then?" He asked as he started to sweat. She smirked before kissing him on the lips. Naruto started to panic as he tried to squirm free of her grip on him.

"Get on my bed and find out what I mean Naruto-kun..."

**End Chapter!**

Oh man I know some of you want to kick me in the throat for leaving yall hanging by a thread with this cliffy LOL.

The next chapter is going to be mostly a lemon with a little talking and further explanations of things to come.

Till next time, Namikaze out!


	4. Chapter 4

Lol sorry that I left u guys hanging! Well I hope u guys like the lemon with even more graphic details for you...

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thoughts'_

"**Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 4! A sons love for his mother!**

"Whoa wait a minute! We cant do this! Im your son mom! S-Stop that!" Kushina only blocked out his pleas and kissed him even more. She shoved him into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.

"Mom why are you doing this!? Answer me damn it!" Naruto said as he tried to keep his distance from her.

"Im doing this because I love you...and I need you more than you know." She said with a sad smile.

"We cant. Incest is a taboo I think, plus what if someone was to find out about this!? Everyone in the village would know and look at us like we are sickos!" Naruto said trying to reason with her. Kushina only chuckled.

"I really dont care what the village thinks of me and you. Besides, Clans practice Incest all the time to keep their blood line clean and pure. Its ok for you to do it..." She said as she stepped closer to the bed before sitting on it. Naruto started to sweat and move towards the door.

"Im sure you can get some other person besides me right? I mean come on!" He said. Kushina shook her head and took off her bra, leaving her with nothing on. Naruto quickly turned his head away and blushed. Kushina smirked.

"I only want you Naruto-kun...I NEED you." Naruto only sighed before grabbing the door handle.

"Im sorry but I just cant. Its too soon and too weird for me to do this." Right when he was about to open the door, Kushina pulled out the trump card.

"Remember what you said that day when you saved my life? Family comes first. You will do anything to keep me safe and happy?"

Naruto went wide eyed before remembering that one mission where his mother almost died.

**Flashback**

"Stupid bitch! You try to kill us all and now look what happened? one little chakra seal and you're weaker than us normal people!" Laughed one man as he slapped Kushina across her face.

"Its my job Datte'bane! Shinobi do what we must." The man only smirked and slapped her again before getting behind her. Hearing something unzip, she panicked.

"Thats what I love about you female ninja...so fit and sexy! You're going to be the best fuck i've ever had bitch! When Im done, im going to let the other men have a turn then kill you slowly and painfully as humanly possible!"

"**YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER, ILL RIP YOUR FUCKING LIMBS OFF AND EAT THEM!"** Everyone froze and looked over to see Naruto with red Chakra around him. Behind him was only one tail.

"What the fuck are you kid?" Naruto smirked and let out a sick chuckle.

"**Kyuubi no Kitsune..."** Everyone started laughing before one man stepped out with a Katana. "Kyuubi huh? Nice try kid, but that demon was killed few years back. But I like your courage. Ill tell ya what, you give yourself over to us and we let her go. A boy like you could be useful when scaring people away."

"Naruto dont! Just run, there are too many of them for you to fight!" Kushina said. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

**"Thats not going to happen...Family first mom. Ill do anything to keep you safe and happy!" **

**Flashback end**

"I did say that didnt I...?" Naruto said with a small smile. Kushina nodded. "You also always used to say that you never gave up and never went back to on your word." She said. Naruto was mentally beating himself for saying that outloud. Sighing, he let go of the door handle and turned to face her.

"Fine but im not doing any of the work." He said. Kushina let out a pur of pleasure as she stood up. Naruto gulped as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and through him over to the bed. Naruto sat up and looked at Kushina. As she walked over to him, he watched in awe as his mothers hips moved like nothing he has seen before.

Kushina got on her knees and stroked him through his pants. "Come on Naruto-Kun, you have to get hard for me!" She said as she pulled down his pants. Naruto grunted as Kushina dragged her tongue across his member. Seeing him shiver made her smirk before full blown sucking him off.

_'Shit not good! If she keeps doing this, she's going to break me!'_ He thought. Kushina pulled back and made a loud wet pop when she removed him from her mouth.

"Normally I would make you follow the 'lick it before you stick it rule' but for you i'm willing to skip that!" She said as she grabbed his 9 inch man meat.

Naruto chuckled nervously and closed his eyes, waiting for her to take his virginity away. She moved his head towards her lips and slowly went down on it. Both were moaning in pleasure as she went down further to get all of him inside her. Naruto was gritting his teeth while gripping on the the bed sheets.

_'This f-feels amazing! Its like wet silk or or...fuck I dont even know, I cant even think straight right now!'_ Naruto thought as Kushina started to bounce. Naruto closed his eyes to the new feeling and placed his hands on her hips to get a better angle on her. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you so much N-Naruto-kun. I've been needing this for so many years now I thought I would go crazy." She said. Naruto only blushed and started thrusting to her rhythm she was making on his hips. Each time they would meet, there would be a wet slap of skin.

"Mom I feel weird...!" Naruto said. Kushina giggled and kissed him.

"Thats what cumming feels like Naruto-kun, you're about to release it in me." Naruto went wide eyed.

"Let me pull out!" He shouted. Kushina shook her head no and continued to ride him like a life line.

"Its ok...Uzumaki seal on my stomach, I wont get pregnant." She gasped out as she felt him get even larger inside of her. Naruto started to feel the new sensation known as 'cumming' even stronger and picked up his speed. He reached up and started playing with Kushina's breasts, much to her liking.

"Thats the spirit! Play with those titties!" She yelled as she dragged her fingers down his back. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he started sucking and licking all over them. With each thrust he made, her round mounds moved in perfect harmony along with her.

"Fuuuck Im about to cum!" He shouted. Kushina got a idea in her head and hoped off of him, which surprisingly made him pout a little. She got back on her knees and started to blow him again but this time she fondled his sack that was heavy with his seed.

As she was sucking him off, She gently squeezed and tugged on him. Feeling this, Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and unleashed his seed in her mouth. Kushina was somewhat shocked at how much Naruto had stowed away in him and tried to swallow as much as she could before letting some of it hit her face and chest. When finished, Naruto sat up to see Kushina licking off his cum off of her.

"Man oh man Naruto-kun! You sure have a lot of cum in there..." She said as she licked her lips. For some reason, Naruto was getting turned on again by the sight of his mother licking off his cum. Seeing him get hard again, Kushina giggled and pointed down.

"Seems like someone wants more action neh?" She said with a grin.

"W-What no no! NO MORE I GIVE!" Naruto shouted before leaping off the bed and running into the nearest room he could find. Kushina laughed like a villain and chased after him.

"I love it when my men fight it!"

**Lemon end**

The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling like he could take on the world. He took in a deep breath of air before freezing to see Kushina walk past his room naked. Remembering what happened last night he blushed and felt somewhat ashamed of himself. As he was getting dressed, he started thinking of ways to make sure something like this never happened again between the two.

When he finished, he walked down the stairs in a black long sleeve shirt and black Anbu pants. He looked just like Minato but with black clothes and whisker marks on his cheeks. As he walked down the steps he saw Kushina making breakfast still naked making him somewhat unnerved.

"Good morning Naruto-kun! Hope you like ramen for breakfast!" She said as she spun around with two hot bowls of miso ramen. Naruto smiled and nodded but without his normal excitement he has towards ramen. As they ate, Kushina saw the look on his face. Knowing it was about last night, Kushina tried to comfort him.

"Naruto...About last night im sorry. Ill never force you to do anything like that again...I swear on my Uzumaki name." She said. Naruto said nothing and finished his meal. He gathered all the dishes and washed them in the sink. While he was doing this, Kushina was starting to get worried if she made a mistake when making him have sex with her.

He made his way over to her and lifted her head up and kissed her right on the lips. Kushina didn't know how to reply but to only close her eyes and enjoy her sons lips on her own. When he pulled away, he smiled at her and went to the door.

"Im still not completely sure if doing what we did was ok but for you mom, Im willing to break the rules to make you happy in every way possible." Kushina was overjoyed to hear that from her son and almost started crying tears of joy.

"Im off for some training with Kakashi-Sensei and the others! Love ya mom!"

**Time skip 15 minutes later**

Naruto walked out of the woods to see his team waiting for him. Anko was playing with her Snake summons while Sasuke was trying to learn a new fire Jutsu from Kakashi.

"Sorry Im late, I had to help some people along the way." He said while a chuckle. Kakashi sighed while Anko snickered. Everyone moved over to where Kakashi was to hear his speech.

"We're doing some extreme training today! We are going to spar with Team Guy to see which team is the best so far and to see if there are any improvements we can make as a team and Shinobi." Naruto and Sasuke bumped fists with a smirk.

"So that mean we dont have to hold back at all?" Anko said with a sadistic smirk. Kakashi eye smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but no killing them! No need for that but I need to warn you though. Team Guy has improved a lot!" He said. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah yeah Neji with his praying mantis fingers, Lee with his kicks of youth, and Tenten with her portable weapons store, oh yeaaaah we should be scared of them! Neji cant block me Chakra off, Anko-Chan can easily keep Tenten busy with her summons and Sasuke has the Sharingan that can read Lee like a book!" Naruto said with swelling pride.

"Is that so Naruto?"

Everyone turned to see Team Guy along with the other teams behind them. "My Juken fist as become even more accurate and deadly over the years, so I wont miss..." Neji said.

Both Naruto and Anko chuckled to themselves. '_If you only knew of my little buddy Neji'_

"Seems like you let your old Team get soft Kakashi!" Shouted Guy. Kakashi only picked at his ear.

"hm? You say something Guy?" Guy grew a tick mark as Naruto laughed.

"Alright you two now that everyone is here, lets get this started!" Kakashi reached into his back Pocket and pulled out a few cards.

"Everyone one pick a card. Those who have the matching number are the ones to fight against each other." Kakashi said with a voice sounding like he would rather be at home reading 'Icha Icha Presents: Busty Blonds edition'.

When everyone pulled a card, they got with their opponents.

"Seems like its me and you Naruto! LETS HAVE A MOST YOUTHFUL BATTLE TO SHOW OUR SKILLS!" Lee shouted with a thumbs up. Naruto chuckled with a sweat mark.

_'FUCK MY LIFE!'_

As the two walked out into the field, Lee started doing warm up push ups. Naruto only sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "This could be a good chance to try out my fox claw stance. A person like Lee would be great practice instead of Anko or Sasuke."

Kakashi closed his book and raised his arm. "Rules are simple! First person to accept defeat or to be Knocked out loses! No killing is allowed!" Naruto and Lee nodded before Kakashi lowered his arm and shouted GO!

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as he saw Lee take off at extreme speeds straight at him. Naruto leaned back to dodge a round house kick from Lee. Naruto countered with a frontward kick that Lee blocked. Lee grabbed Naruto by the ankle and tossed him over to the trees.

Doing several flips, he landed on a tree before getting into his favorite stance. "Lee, I really didn't want to use this form of Taijutsu but Seeing as how you're not holding back neither will I!"

He launched off the tree towards Lee. Lee hopped in the air to meet Naruto. Naruto swung his leg to the side to kick Lee in the side of the head. The Taijutsu expert ducked under the kick and landed before running at Naruto who just landed. He swept him off his feet but didn't expect Naruto to spin on his hands performing a helicopter like kick combination.

Lee jumped back but had to block quickly again when Naruto was right back at him with a smirk. The two were exchanging blows at a alarming rate. The others that were watching the fight wouldn't take their eyes off the two as they fought.

Over an hour of pure Hand to hand combat Lee jumped back and raised his hand. Naruto! Im sorry my friend but you have pushed me to far!" He said. Naruto raised a eyebrow as Lee pulled up his orange leg warmers to remove his training weights. Naruto smirked as he saw Lee go into a stance Naruto remembered from the preliminaries at the Chunin exams.

"GATE OF LIFE OPEN!"

Naruto closed his eyes before orange started to appear around them. Kakashi went wide eyed and took a few steps back when he saw Naruto going into Sage mode.

"Alright Lee! Now we are talking!" Naruto shouted as he felt nature Chakra form around him. Lee looked up before narrowing his eyes.

"MY YOUTH IS ONLY BEGINNING NARUTO! YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE ITS SPRING TIME!"

**Chapter end!**

Sorry it took me a while to write this one up lol.

Seems like shit is about to go down bewteen Naruto and Lee! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Till then ClanNamikaze is out!

*Uses Hirashin*

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
